A new home
by Melanie A. J. Kirkland
Summary: After Raya moves in with Marik Raya needs to deal with more than just sadness,angry exbfs and more work than 2 soels can handle now she also has Marik and a few others trying to get a date with her. 1/2 a year later Marik decides his life is pontless... REDOING
1. Moveing

**Hi, this is one of my first attempts at a story but the idea kept bugging me so I had to write it. I don't ****own ****yugioh**** but I might ****own**** Raya and her ****family.**

Raya is Ryou's cousin, so after losing all her family (all the ones that cared about her) she asks Ryou's if she can stay with him or one of his friends. Yugi instantly offered as he had been trying to get a date with her for some time but the pharaoh (who along with Bakura and Melvin have their own bodies now. yeah Melvin can kill whoever he wants without having to take over Marik) said that even thou Raya is a hikari doesn't mean that she's the nicest person and her yami's worse so having her at the game shop is not the best idea. (Truth is he likes Yugi and really didn't want him to get a date with Raya)

Marik asked what she's like as he had never met Raya and since Tea recently moved out he needed someone to help with paying the bills and he couldn't cook anything other than microwave diners that tasted horrible to him. Ryou knew that and said '' Raya is a vegetarian , motorcycle riding , duelist who can cook quit well, has some money, can be nice and is cute but I'd prefer for her not to stay with me .''

''She could stay with me.?'' Marik said it seamed like Raya might be his perfect girlfriend .

'' That's good you're the one person out of all of us that she doesn't completely hate .''

And that was how it was decided. Raya was coming from New York in five days and Yugi, Pharaoh , Ryou , Joey, Tristan, Marik, Melvin , Bakura (against his will) ,Tea and Grandpa would end up at the airport .

Wednesday March 23rd (the day Raya comes to Domino)

Raya's POV

When I was finally able to find my cousin _and_ his _friends_ (Ra I hated that word)

the first thing that happened was that boka albino hugged me "Ryou stop let go or I will use the spikes on my bracelet to murder you ."

" Yes Raya . These are my friends ..."

"I think I can remember ,Yugi and if I need to repeat what happened last time I will stab you in your sleep. Pharaoh. please tell me you convinced Yugi I will NEVER like him, Joey. Mai's boyfriend right. Tristan you're Joey's brainless friend ,Marik the duelist who owns the millennium rod and lived in a tomb for the first 12 years of his life. Melvin the Yami of Marik who now unfortunately has his own body and wants to kill Marik. Bakura Yami of my cousin and you wanted revenge on the Pharaoh. Tea obsessed with friendship and has a crush on Yugi, Mr. Moto Yugi's grandfather and owner of the oddest shaped and probably the most colorful game shop in the world .

" HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT US!" They all asked at once except Mr. Moto who just looked confused.

" Ryou told me quite a bit about you and Joey, stop lying to Mai." I said while everyone even Mr. Moto looked at Joey

"What I I've never lied to Mai ."

"O...k...e...y, Joey I guess either way a Wheeler will in the end... ."

"Raya before anyone gets arrested for murder lets get your stuff." Ryou said. he knew what Raya meant and Joey probably knew too, but admitting his feelings for Kiba was not something he wanted to do...yet.

" Who am I staying with? "

"Me." Marik said . When Ryou said she was cute he thought cute to maybe 10 in 4000 not 4000 in 4000 .

"Okey."

**That's the first chapter don't know how often I'll update please ****review**** I need to know if this is any good .**


	2. They start unpacking

****Raya does know a lot but not EVERYTHING it's just Ryou has told her a lot and she's met some of them before when they where in America once but that was like 4 years ago. I guess when I said Raya lost all her family I meant her mom died her dad went missing when she was 3 and her brother is finishing collage , getting married and never liked her . Yugi fell in love with her because she's hot was niceish to them and was not friendship obsesses like Tea. This is the next chapter (normal POV)I don't own yugioh.****

"Ey Ray 'owed ya know 'bout me lien' to Mai and that Kiba thing."

"Ryou told me some of what I know and I remember how you acted around Kiba last time I met you and I know Yug_i_ is okay with you calling him Yug but call me Ray again and it will be in the last sentence you speak. Raya said to the brainless blond haired human people call Joey looking slightly anode with the name Joey had called her.

"Sorry Ray…a" Joey had quickly added the last part of her name.

* * *

><p>(This is at Mariks house yes he has the money for a house. The last part was still at the airport.)<p>

"Raya I was... um... wondering if you had a boyfriend?"

"No Marik and if your asking what I think you are sorry but right now my mom just died and I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

"Oh. Ryou never told us what happened... I'm sorry."

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOUR STUPID LIES BECAUSE THAT'S ALL I'VE HEARED FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND I'M TIERD OF IT!" Raya yelled at Marik. She turned around to face Marik punched him knocking him to the ground.

"What the… did Raya just… owwww." Marik grumbled trying to stand up and trying to figure out what happened.

"Sorry it's just I needed to do something and I punched you before I thought about what I was doing." Raya said looking slightly sad for what she had done to Marik.

"I-it's fine you're the strongest girl I've ever met. How did you get so strong?"

"I've spent lots of time on the streets and in alleys."

'' That's….interesting just do you mind not hitting my face again?"

"Okay I can torture you in many other ways." Sikura (Raya's yami) said smiling or smirking it was hard to tell since Sikura rarely smiled and when she did it was usually after killing someone so it was happy/evil.

"I can make you regret saying that." Marik said holding up his millennium rod.

"And I can make you regret using your rod." Sikura said holding up her right wrist to let Marik see the golden bracelet. The front looked like a smaller version of Bakura's ring... .

"I-is that a-a-a …"

"Yes Marik this is my millennium item. Bracelet, second set, most powerful item from the second set and VARY SHARP but I also have a yami and she will kill you while I'll just cause you pain."

"You have a yami?"

"Yes Sikura her past is similar to Bakura's and if I say anything else she'll kill me."

"Okay so do you even have a job yet?"

"1 ½ Actually full time at the mall as a casher and part time at a restaurant the mall is a day shift and the restaurant is a every second day night shift but I get weekends off but I might babysit on those days sometimes I know I'll be busy but I'm fine with it and Ryou told me that you are in a bit of dept because if so I'll need to see what your making every week and what your spending on."

"Okay. I guess I can find that _for you_."

"Thanks."

"Are you planing on reading all of these some of 'em have over a thoused pages.'' Marik said looking at a pile of some very thick hardcovers.

"Yes. I've already read some of them twice but I really like it even if I know how it ends."

"Who reads a book more than once?"

"A sad person who's mother is in a comma and she can't do anything to help her mom so she's just waiting for her to die and has nothing better to do but read.''

"Okay what are they even about?"

"Some are mystery,adventure...I read books in all categories."

_All categories I wonder if that includes romance?_ Marik thought to himself.

"Marik I know your a vegetarian but you just don't eat the meat from animals right?"

"...Ya."

"good that makes cooking allot easier for me I know you can't cook."

"How?"

"I can read minds."

"But the bracelet doesn't have that power."

"But I do."

**Second chapter done thanks for the comments but if you have read this you'll know a bit more about Raya. So Sorry think I should have put this in chapter one I used the word boka first it's spelt wrong it's supposed to be baka and it's Japanese for idiot. **


	3. Phone call and past

**Sorry this took so long Melvin kept trying to kill me in my dreams/nightmares and I Wight about what I dream about and I couldn't decide what this chapter would be.**

Marik's POV

I couldn't do anything just, thou I hate to say it but all I could do was stare at her. Her skin was almost as pale, no as pale as Ryou's, her black hair was the same color as the blanket on her bed, but I was focused on her skin, even thou she's lived in my house for almost ten days all she's worn is long sleeved shirts, hoodies or jackets with jeans black or deep blue she preferred darker colors. But I've wondered why I guessed it was because her skin was pale and hair was black it might look a little weird, but I know the true reason now well the hair and skin might still matter but her body was covered almost completely in scares and a few bruises. How did this happen she's strong enough to kill a military soldier and I assumed she had some scares but not this many.

_She will wake up soon and I will not if I'm very quite. _I thought walking over to her. I ran one finger along a scare on her shoulder. I had no idea why, I thought she would wake up and punch me…again, but moved about a millimeter, made a quite, soft noise but didn't wake up and I forced myself to leave, go down stairs and watch some TV.

Raya's POV

When I opened my eyes, I noticed my door was open."Hu? Uh. Oh I need tu change I can't let Marik see me like this." I said walking over to the dresser to find a hopefully cleanish outfit to wear.

I got to the kitchen not even noticing Marik in the liveingroom and started to make breakfast.

"You've changed."

"AHAHAHG!" I screamed throwing the knife I was holding in the direction of the sound.

"Hey mind not killing me?

"Do you want me to?"

"No not at all."

"Then I won't…yet." A smile on my face while I got a new knife and went back to cutting the food.

"Why did you?"

''Why did I what?"

"Why do you ALWAYS get dressed before breakfast?"

I looked at him worried and angry "What do you know?"

"Not much, but how many fights have you gotten into?"

"Lots, why?"

"Because When I came into your room I saw you had a lot of scars."

"No, no, no you can't tell anyone not even Ryou ppllleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeee." I said almost begging Marik not to say a word about my scars.

"Why can't I tell him."

"My mother was horrible Andrew told him that was hurting him and Ryou was worried about me and I didn't want him to worry so I lied to him and who on earth is calling me?" I said getting my cell. "How did he get my new number?Marik act like everything I say is true. Okay?"

"Sure but why?"

"Because I told you to and can EASELY kill you. Hi Josh."

"Hey Raya, whats Japan like?" My ex-boyfriend said.

"...It's AWESOME, my cousin Ryou has supper nice friends, actually I'm living with one." I replied happily

"W-w-w-w-why."

"Because he's my boyfriend AND HE'S A LOT NICER THAN YOU.!"

Marik gave me a very confused look

"How can I trust that you aren't lying again so whats his name?"

"Marik Ishtar." I responded quickly.

"Hair?"

"Longish dirty blond. Marik what are you doing?" I said looking at him hitting his head ageist the wall or his duel-disk but I didn't think he would risk his duel-disk.

"I have a headache ."

"Well your just making it worse, here try this." I said giving him an aspirin and glass of water, he took it.

"I'm coming to make sure you're not lying."

"But where will you stay?"

"With us, if your okay with that Raya."

"I fine with it, I normally don't even sleep in my bed and your house has three bedrooms."

"Okay so I'll come in one week and stay for two."

"Okay." I said hanging up my cell phone.

"Care to explain?"

"Josh is an ex, I saw him cheating on me he denied, and unless I say I have a boyfriend he'll spend two weeks bothering me."

"And what do we tell everyone else?"

"...Umm we lie to them to.?"

"And when he leaves."

"We tell them the truth and hope two yamis don't kill us."

"Okay, just one thing I'm hungry."

"Then I'LL make breakfast."

**Theres some ****interesting****info**** about Raya. Poor Marik he hit his head, oh** **well I don't like him that much anyway and Marik ****fan girls**** don't kill me but I wouldn't be sad if Marik died, ****I'd**** be very happy, one less person to kill me but I like some pairings he's in but still I'ed pefere the guy I liked him after him, Bakura.**


	4. Do I?

**Here's chapter 4.**

**Sorry if I angered anyone, so sorry but thought I can seem like an emotionless Alister but I will say what I'm thinking about, then I will regret what I said. **

I woke up as usual to the soft beeping of my alarm, it's dark, normal for 5:15am.

_Work, 45 minutes, need, shower, breakfast,leave money for Marik, fire department angry too many fires. _

Oddly that was the first thing that went through my head, but then I remembered this was not going to be normal at all.

_Oh ugh huh 10:30am, meet Marik at airport for two weeks of toucher, that will be worst then how Joey will feel when...if he finds out that Mai's cheating on him and she'll feel when she realizes he loves Seto ... combined, hu that sad, pitiful couple, eh their problem not mine and never will be even if that blond shows up on Marik's no mine no I need to say our doorstep crying his eyes out._

That thought put a smile on my face, that happy idiot cry, ya thats gonna happen uuu NEVER!

As I crawled out of my black sheeted bed I decided to see the man who would still act like a boy at times, who for two weeks will be my boyfriend. Everyone knew that it was all fake and agreed to help, especially that tinny freak,Yugi- said he'd do anything I asked, to test that statement I told him to cut his initials onto his right arm, he then actually got a knife and was going to beforeI grabbed the knife, chopped off the tip off one of the spikes on his head and dropped it onto his boyfriend, Yami's lap. "Thought you might like somethin' to remember him by." I said when the ancient pharaoh gave me a weird look then I grabbed the still teen, and positioned the knife in line with his heart, a scream escaped the boy's throat before Yami tackled me, saving his life that he wasn't going to lose.

Smiling again, when I quietly entered his room still wearing the short shorts and tank top I wore to bed, ever since he had seen how many scars I really have, I haven't cared if he saw me like this, but as always he was still asleep, and would be until 7:30 when his louder alarm would go off.

_Now, he just looks like a little puppy, all curled up on his bed he looks like a little puppy, all curled up he looks... cute... Ra did I just say he was cute, but I guess he is right now, I do find that most sleeping animals or people are cute, and just saying that he's cute doesn't mean I love him... right? _Great I just asked my yami.

_Well Marik's not five, and you do think about him a lot it is possible but not probable._

_Ya that helped. _I responded.

Continuing with my day, I put on one of my work uniforms for the restaurant, I was now working full time there and only part time at the mall. My work uniform was a shirt with sleeves ¾ the length of my arm and a short skirt, I had five, two dark purple, two deep blue, and one black today I was wearing a purple one witch was odd for a Monday.

I got some food only toast I'm not really hungry on Monday morning's or most morning's, manly because if I ate too much I would just throw up, the people who come early have no manners at all.

* * *

><p><strong>The airport<strong>

"Do you see him yet?" Marik asked for the 7th time since we got there.

"Yes Marik unfortunately Josh is in Domino not New York!" I yelled at Marik.

"There you are, who's that?" Josh said coming over to me and Marik and pointing at him.

"That's Marik remember, probably not."

"That is not a guy and you where lying."

"YES I AM NO WE'RE NOT!" Marik yelled trying to kill Josh.

"MARIK!" I said stopping the knife hidden in his rod from entering Josh's heart and taking the rod from him. "You can have this back when you promise not to kill random guys you just meet because of a small mistake." I spoke in a serious Alister-like tone, to ensure he understood.

"Aaawwwweeeee but how will I protect myself and you from Melvin?" Marik wined jumping, trying to get _HIS _rod back.

"Melvin lives in Mai's basement, is at the university most of the time and umm oh ya right now he barely has time for sleeping and Ma... ma... math."

"Mmaaatthh?" They both asked.

_Odd that they both asked. _"Y-yes math and I need to be at Oishī ryōri ya o tomodachi no ie in ten minutes." I said starting to walk away still holding Marik's rod.

"What on earth does that mean?" The question, from Josh, was directed to Marik.

**Normal POV**

" Oishī ryōri ya o tomodachi no ie in English means Home of good food and friends, it's the name of the restaurant she works at. How long has it been since you last ate?"

"'Bout 15 hours, why?"

"Because it's almost lunch and today my day off and I'm hungry and the faster we can prove to you we're not lying the faster you can leave and the food at Oishī ryōri ya o tomodachi no ie is awesome did I mention I was hungry."

"So you want lunch and you don't want me in you're house alone.?"

"Uueeh ya."

"Kon'nichiwa Marik and...?"

"Josh and kon'nichiwa Chin Lai-tsun, for today 2." Marik replied with a smile.

"Yes, and menus?" Chin Lai-tsun asked kindly, reaching for two menus.

"Yes, Arigatō Chin Lai-tsun. Was that right?"

"Here, and Raya is a very good teacher, do you think she might teach Yook Jieh, she needs to learn and won't listen to anyone other than her I could pay her if she wishes?"

"You'll have to ask her not me."

"Okay." Chin Lai-tsun said as Mark sat at a table and Josh sat across from him.

"So Marik I'm guessing your just having the some salad as always?" Raya asked.

"Yes."

"And Josh one half cooked steak still bloody and a can of very surgery pop."

"yyeeessss." Josh said Raya's memory still scared him.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

"Raya?" The blond asked.

Silence from the black haired girl.

"Raya?"

The girl continued to read her book.

"Raya."

"THERES NO MEAT IN THIS HOUSE!"

"OH MY RA! ME AND MARIK ARE NOT CARNIVORES AND THER FOR DON'T HAVE AN ENTIERE DEEP FREEZER OF MEAT!" Raya yelled back at Josh.

"...Oookkkkaaaaayyyyyy ..."

" Are-are you okay?"

"Yes." Raya said putting down her book and siting next to Marik, manly to get the remote but Josh didn't need to know that.

"Uuu Raya the extra bed broke you're gonna need to stay in my room because we agreed Josh staying in my room would be weird and heres the remote."

"Thanks and I've slept in a complete strangers bed many times and in you'res." (ya total lie) "I think I'll be fine." she said switch whatever Marik had on to Law & Order SVU. "Oh and don't call Bakura or Ryou tonight or he will kill you."

"Why."

"Because he's planing on proposing to Ryou ... for the tenth time hopefully he won't get scared this time."

**Later later that night **

"I hate this."

"Do you think I'm happy?"

"No and you can't keep that with you if we're in the same bed." Raya said pointing to his rod that she had given back to him.

"Why?"

"You don't know the true power of shadow magic do you?" she said taking of her bracelet and placing it on one of the nightstands next to his bed.

"huuuhhaa ... nno." Marik said closing his eyes.

"Go to sleep if your tiered, I'll tell you in the morning, you need to know so nothing horrible happens." Raya said allowing herself to sleep.

She had been there for about a hour letting thoughts to go throw her mind half asleep half awake trying to sort out everything that happened everything she said and everything she thought, then quickly shot up in Mariks bed and all she could do in whisper "I do love Marik." _But I can't tell him that now he'll just think I'm lying and if I wait until Josh leaves he'll think it's just some plan to hurt him, so I guess I can never tell him._

**That was interesting and took forever to tipe I wonder how Marik** **would react if Raya told him I guess I will decide that because I have complete control of these people.**


End file.
